


Ash catches you and Cal and gets really angry.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short, ash is readers brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Ash catches you and Cal and gets really angry.

Can I have one were you are Ashton's little sis and he walks in on you and calum(your bf) making out/ sex and he gets pissed. I had this ideas from a gif and none exists. I really like your writing so please. ~skylar

Author: Me. 

Requested: Yeah. 

Warnings: Light smut. Extremely light. Lighter than a fairy. Okay, that's a lie. 

~~~

 

I groaned again, my brother and his friends were downstairs, playing games an music extremely loudly. I had to finish this bloody assessment. 

Ashton didn't want me down there with his friends, ever since he caught me Calum kissing once, I wasn't aloud to even talk to Calum, Michael or Luke. It actually really upset me. I kinda loved Calum. A lot. 

And because Ashton is my big brother, I had to listen to him. 

Giving up writing I got off my bed and walked down the stairs. I saw the four boys sitting on the floor. Ashton, Mike and Luke didn't look up, but Calum did, he smirked at me and winked. I blushed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. 

I took a sip as someone walked into the kitchen. I turned around to see Calum, looking at me with those stupid eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

I looked at him, a sad feeling overwhelming my body. He started walking towards me "Cal" I said quietly, but he lifted a finger to my lips. "Don't talk" He whispered and then he dipped down, letting his lips meet mine. 

I had missed him so much. I hadn't touch him in weeks, nearly months. It was driving me completely crazy. Our lips moved perfectly against each other, as they always did. 

I suddenly felt an urge of nervousness throughout my body. I went to pull away from Calum, scared of Ashton seeing us. But Calum stopped me, his arms snaked around my waist. Stupidity I forgot all about Ashton... 

But it didn't matter, Calum pulled away. "I love you" He whispers, pecking my lips again. "I love you too" I whispered, taking my glass and leaving the kitchen before anyone could notice. 

I ran back up to my room to finish my assessment... 

~#~#~#~#~

I laid there in my bed, a film playing quietly in the background. I wasn't paying that much attention, I was too busy thinking, about Calum, and why Ashton hated the idea of Cal and I. 

Wouldn't my brother trust his best friend with his little sister?

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come in Ash" I muttered loud enough. I heard the door open, seeing as I wasn't facing it. 

The door shut, and I guessed Ashton had only wanted to check on me. 

But then suddenly, I felt a hand brush over my arm, it did scare me, my head shot to face the person who had touched me, ready to punch them or something... 

But it was Calum. "Cal, you scared me" I said, playfully punching him. 

"I wanted to surprise you, can I join?" He asked, looking at the bed. I nodded, and opened my arms for him. 

Calum grinned and climbed into the bed with me, we cuddled up to each other, like this was our last ever day together. 

I lifted my head  up and our eyes met, though the both of us were glancing down to each other lips. "Kiss me already Cal" I whispered. 

He did as I told him to do, and our lips met again. I whimpered at the small movement. I could actually feel the smirk on Calum's lips. I would have rolled  my eyes if they weren't closed. 

"Fuck, I love you so much (Y/N)" Calum groans against my lips pushing me onto my back, his lips left mine and started gently kissing along my jaw, the duvet had been kicked off of us by now. 

"Cal" I gasped, feeling his hands move down my sides all the way to my thighs. 

Suddenly Cal's finger tips were just above  my pajama shorts. His eyes were on mine again. "Sure?" He asked, I nodded, lifted up to kiss his lips. 

"Been a while since we've done this, hasn't it love?" He chuckled. 

"Yeah, I've missed you"

Calum's fingers dipped under the waist band, and now his finger tips were tracing all around my wet core. "Shiting fuck Cal" I moaned, Calum giggled at my choice of words. 

 

 

"What is going on in here!" A voice yelled from the door way. Calum jumped away from me in a blink of my eyes. I looked to the door way and groaned. 

"Ash, no I'm sorry please listen" I begged my older brother... 

"Calum, get out of the house now!" Ashton bellowed. Calum listened, and frowned. "I'm sorry (Y/N) I love you" And then left. 

"No, Calum" I whimpered. I looked at Ashton, his face was red, and he was breathing deeply. 

"You are never seeing him ever again, do you understand me?" He asked, I didn't answer.

He walked out, and slammed the door... Leaving me alone with my tears. 

 


End file.
